PUSH!
by KishiZhera
Summary: REPOST/YunJae/Yunnieeeee... Boojae-mu cemburu!/Yoochun angkat tangan, "Aku punya ide, hyung!"/PLAKKK! "PABOOO YAA!"/ Wanna RnR? Plis


"_BooJae-nya Yunnie ngambek..  
Hiks.. Yunnie pabooo!"_

..

..

**A screenplays fic,  
KishiZhera Present :**

**PUSH**

_Main Chara : Yunjae always  
Disclaimer : Mereka berlima saling memiliki dan saya sebagai Cassie hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa bersama lagi 'as five'_

..

**HAPPY READING~**

..

"HUEEEEEEEEEE! YUNHO _PABOOO!_!" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring dari dalam kamarnya dan Yunho. Ini sudah sejak dia melempar _tablet_-nya, sepuluh menit yang lalu, ke arah tembok terdekat, Jaejoong menangis meronta-ronta.

Ketiga saengnya hanya dapat mendesah. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh trio unyu itu saat _umma_ mereka kacau seperti ini? Hanya Hyung yang merangkap menjadi _appa_ mereka yang bisa menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Su-ie, cobalah kau cari jalan keluar, eoohh.." Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa.

Junsu menoleh, lalu menggeleng pelan. Namja imut itu kemudian balik menoleh ke arah Yoochun, "Chunnie-ahh.. kau saja yang cari jalan keluarnya," dia mendesah.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu, "Yaaa.. salahkan saja Yunho Hyung yang sengaja menerima tawaran foto _topless_ dengan Jessica-shhi! Jangan salahkan aku!" Yoochun kembali menatap Televisi tanpa ada niatan untuk mengikuti acara.

Junsu menegangguk, "Dasar Yunho-Hyung _Pabooo_! Sudah tahu, kalau pacarnya itu terlampau sensitif! Eee.. dia malah mencari sensasi. Seha-"

**BRAKK..**

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, mengundang tiga pasang mata harus menatap ke arahnya. _Uri umma_ DBSK ini keluar dengan mata merah dan juga sebuah boneka gajah yang besar berada dalam dekapannya. Para _saeng_ hanya bisa menatap namja itu saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di sebelah Changmin.

"Hiks.." dia sedikit terisak.

'_Mulai lagi_~' entah kenapa trio unyu mempunyai pikiran yang sama saat itu.

"Sudahlah, Hyungg.. bukannya itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi Yunho Hyung sebagai seorang model?" Yoochun mencoba membujuk Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin mengagguk-angguk, "Benar sekali, lagipula.. kita semua tahu bagaimana Yunho Hyung mencintaimu, _Umma_.." timpal Changmin.

"Hiks… Ta-tapi.."

Seolah mendapatkan wangsit, Yoochun langsung angkat tangan, seperti ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari guru di depan kelas, "Hyung.. aku dapat ide.." ketiga orang disekitarnya menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"Hiks.. N-nde?" Jaejoong masih sedikit terisak.

"Cara agar Yunho-Hyung tidak akan akan pernah selingkuh darimu.."

"Mwoya? Cepat katakan!" Junsu mulai tertarik.

"Begini.." Yoochun berdehem, "Pertama, **ajak Yunho Hyung jalan-jalan ketempat yang sepi. Seperti pegunungan atau bukit begitu**.."

Jaejoong tampak memperhatikan Yoochun dengan setengah muka, masih terbenam dalam boneka gajahnya, "Hiks.. La-lalu?"

"Kedua**, ajak Yunho-Hyung bicara. Katakana saja kalau Jae-Hyung sangat mencintai Yunho-Hyung**.." Yoochun tersenyum.

"Aww.. itu sangat romantis Chunnie~" Junsu malah yang tersipu-sipu.

"Yaaaa.. itu, anu.. setelah itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jaejoong sedikit merona, membayangkan kalimat yang Yoochun lontarkan. Saat dia dan Yunho di tempat sepi dan romantis.. Arrgg..

"Ketiga, **Hyung harus tengok ke kanan dan kekiri, pastikan tempat itu benar-benar sepi**.." Yoochun memperagakan kalimat yang dia ucapkan barusan. Namja itu menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

Changmin melotot, "Jangan bercanda Hyung! Masa kau menyuruh _Umma_ untuk merayu Yunho-Hyung melakukan NC di tempat terbuka?" namja itu mengerutkan alisnya.

**PLETAK!**

"_Apppoooo_~"

"Yaaa! Minnie-ahh.. pikirannya mengapa menjadi sekotor itu? Siapa yang menuruh Jae-Hyung NC-an sama Yunho-Hyung?" Yoochun memukul kepala Changmin dengan majalah.

"Lalu… tadi.."

"Yaaa.. Jae-Hyung harus pastikan tempat itu sepi. Kalau sudah yakin.."

"Segera cium Yunho-Hyung?" Junsu tampak nepsong, memotong perkataan Yoochun.

"_Ani_.." Yoochun menggeleng.

"Peluk Yunnie?" saat ini, Jaejoong mulai ikut berbicara dengan normal.

"Aniiii!" Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu?" Tanya ketiga orang disampingnya dengan waah penasaran.

Yoochun tersenyum, "**Setelah pastikan tempat itu sepi, segera dorong Yunho-Hyung dari tebing**.."

**BUAAAGGGHHHHH!**

"_PABOOOOOOOO_!" ketiganya berteriak keras.

**END?**

Aaaaaa…..

Jeongmal Mianhaeyoooo! Beberapa hari lagi author mau ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi gak bisa publish fic yang panjang untuk sekarang ini. Pikiran lagi kacau plus ancur-ancuran. Jadi mian kalau garis. Hanya ingin melepas stress..

Hahahaha.. # . #

Makasih buat semua yang sudah pernah mereview fic-fic saya. Semoga tetep suka sama fic Zhera yang lainnya. #nunduk-nunduk#

_Khamsahamnida~_

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE~  
Regard : Zhera**


End file.
